Te alcanzaré
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un día Erza comienza a sentirse mal, llega a preguntarse si fue bueno ocultar sus sentimientos y cree que en algun momento explotara. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, ella piensa que no llegara a la meta final. Lo ve como un imposible.
1. Prologo

_Te alcanzaré._

 _Long-fic._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de FT, no me pertenecen, la obra es de mi autoria.

 **Parejas:** Jerza -principal- y otras más :v

 **Aclaraciones:** Enfermedad; Hanahaki.

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Se dice que el amor es una montaña rusa, en un punto de la vida puede llegar a doler y en otros puede llegar a ser lo más emocionante. Erza era de esas personas que, no había tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa por el momento y lo deseaba que no sucediera debido a que tenía miedo de salir lastimada.

Sin duda alguna, las historias que su abuela le llego a contar cuando era niña se volvieron su temor y a su vez, fue lo más interesante que pudo llegar a escuchar, mientras comía caramelos con sabor fresa en la pequeña casa de la anciana. Hablo de las almas gemelas, la historia de ella del cómo había conocido a su abuelo y en su determinado momento, le hablo del _Hanahaki_ ; por el cual, temió durante varios años de su niñez. Su madre le había dicho que no era verdad, solo eran cosas ficticias para asustar a los niños de su edad y ella le creyó.

A partir de primer año de preparatoria, Erza se dio cuenta de algo, creyendo que podía ser pasajero o un simple malestar al encontrarse cerca de uno de sus compañeros y a mitad de ese año, cayó en cuenta de sus pequeños sentimientos que brotaban como una pequeña flor o un árbol. Creyó más de una vez que pasaría, se borraría asi de simple quedando solo un pequeño rastro de lo que sintió, pero todo fue contradictorio para el inició de su segundo año y fue cuando lo peor en su vida se avecinaba.

Ella quería a Jellal Fernandes, aquel chico de segundo año de su mismo salón, el cual había sido su amigo de la infancia y por el momento solo eran simples conocidos. Sus sentimientos, los llego a guardar bajo llave, sin dolores o penas permanecieron ocultos y ella seguía siendo la delegada de la clase por más que uno le temiera.

Todo permaneció bien hasta el tercer año, un día que iba de regreso a casa junto a sus amigas y se llegaron a separar en uno de los caminos; ella iba junto a Lucy Heartfilia, la cual consideraba como una hermana pequeña. Hablaban acerca de un próximo festival cultural, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían cada segundo como un bello paisaje y fue cuando lo sintió desde el fondo de su cuerpo; aquello salía de sus pulmones, paseando hasta su garganta donde comenzaba a picarle hasta el punto de que apoyo una mano en su estómago y la otra en su mano, tratando de expulsar lo que lastimaba su garganta.

—Erza, ¿Qué sucede? —Lucy pregunto preocupada, dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda

No contesto, su tormento fue el tratar de sacar aquello y cuando lo tuvo en su mano, abrió los ojos tan amplios como podía, tembló ante la mirada asombrada de su amiga y en un instante, creyó que desfallecía. La garganta le picaba, le dolía y sentía una leve incomodidad; cuando pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, río un poco nerviosa.

—C-creo que… —murmuro Erza, tratando de encontrarle explicación alguna a su problema

—Eso acaso es, ¿Hanahaki? —Aclaro Lucy con la preocupación tan evidente—. Deberías ir a casa, Erza y descansar, hablamos cuando vayas a un médico para no dar un diagnostico pronto

—Tienes razón, Lucy —dijo Erza soltando un leve suspiro—. Nos vemos mañana en clases

Al llegar a su casa, le explico a su madre lo que había sucedido con ella y le mostro aún en sus manos, aquella gardenia roja que había sacado hace poco. Aquello tenía explicación lógica, el medico horas después le confirmo que tenía hanahaki y estaba en la primera fase donde solo eran flores, las que expulsaba. Su significado de aquella flor era como una burla hacía ella misma, lo que había tratado de ocultar y como sabía que su amor no era correspondido.

La gardenia roja en específico, significaba el amor secreto y se llegaba a traducir como una declaración silenciosa de amor.

Todo era erróneo, ella no podía sufrir de aquello, no creía que eso que parecía ficticio fuera real y más que nada, a su vez fuera peligroso, mortal hasta la última fase. Erza quería reír de su suerte, creía que si dejaba que creciera más y más, iba a explotar con solo saberlo, pero no llegaba a arrepentirse de sus sentimientos que crecían con el paso de los días.

Había decidido, alcanzar al contrario y hacer que la única opción para curarse sea el amor correspondido.

* * *

 _Hola~, creo que nunca llegue a pensar que volvería a escribir algo de FT y que sea largo, de hecho dude en escribir este fic. Pero me dije, he de hacerlo para dedicarselo a una bella persona; Inuriko en wattpad, no se como la encuentre aqui, pero bueno._

 _He de aclarar que desde hace tiempo, mi forma de escribir ha ido cambiando, si llegan a perderse entre las divagaciones que pongo, ¿Perdonar? Misteriosamente, me siento comoda con esto._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Nos vemos dentro de poco con el capítulo 1._

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _Hanahaki: es una enfermedad donde una persona comienza a toser y/o vomitar petalos cuando su amor no es correspondido. Esta puede llegar a ser mortal en caso de que se llegue a la tercera fase, la de marchitamiento._

 _Gardenia roja: Amor no correspondido._


	2. Capítulo 1 Crisantemo rojo

Capítulo 1. Crisantemo Rojo.

Erza se imagina un final feliz, siempre ha creído en las historias románticas con el príncipe azul y también ha leído varias novelas eróticas que nadie debe saber; pero desde que empezó con su padecimiento de la enfermedad del hanahaki, cada día más siente un pesar dentro de su corazón. Siente su vista borrosa con ganas de llorar, tiembla de solo imaginarse que después de tantas cosas que ha vivido junto a Jellal esté nunca la corresponda e incluso, las flores sean un método de muerte menos dolorosa que escuchar las palabras de su ser amado. Hubo un momento antes de que las flores aparecieran, donde soñó algo hermoso que le reconfortaba su corazón entre débiles sentires que hacían peor su culmino y es cuando vuelve a pensar en ese bello sueño.

Una casa acogedora donde la risa de los niños llena el lugar, si es buena idea hasta que su burbuja se rompe y retrocede por completo; suspira enormemente al terminar de ver su plato a medio acabar de fruta, lo deja a un lado antes de seguir con esa mirada desanimada es momento de dirigirse a la escuela después de días sin ir. Ha estado deprimida, ha dejado que el dolor consuma por completo su débil corazón, el cual esta protegido por miles de escudos y armaduras que nunca será penetrado o eso piensa; se ha consumado en miles de pensamientos dolorosos que han torturado cada uno de sus problemas, aquellos que han sido acompañados de la misma flor que le ha parecido extraña.

—Erza, ya debes irte —comenta Irene viendo a su hija

—S-sí, no debo llegar tarde después de días sin ir a clases —asiente Erza levantándose sin dejar de ver el plato de frutas picadas

Toma entre su mano el maletín con sus cosas, ajusta sus lentes y después su corbata antes de salir de la casa donde camina sin mucha prisa con una pequeña mueca de inconformidad, quiere retroceder para volver a encerrarse en su habitación, comiendo miles de rebanadas de pastel de fresa, los cuales son su postre favorito en toda la vida. Da varios pasos hasta encontrarse en la esquina donde siempre se reúne con Lucy o se separan a la hora de la salida, la ve esperando un poco preocupada, tal vez ha sido injusto para ella no saber porque ha estado ausente tantos días.

Pero, ella no dice porque con solo ver a Erza; sonríe de lado a lado hasta abrazarla.

—Quería ir a verte, Erza —aclara ella apretando el abrazo—. Pero, no quería tampoco abrumarte, sé que es difícil y cuentas conmigo para todo

—Yo debo disculparme, aunque sea debí haber enviado un mensaje y es que ha sido tan… —Erza no tiene palabras para describir lo que le ha sucedido en todo ese tiempo, siente que va a explotar como todos los días anteriores—. He intentado averiguar más sobre la enfermedad, le he preguntado a mi abuela y todo parece simple; sin embargo, da algo de miedo

—Las chicas nos ayudaran, sabes que no solo cuentas con mi ayuda sino también la de ellas —contesta Lucy dejando de abrazarla

Ella asiente un poco, baja la cabeza debido a la tormenta que se desato en su cabeza días antes sin recordar que cuenta con el apoyo de ellas y se siente un poco tonta hasta cierto punto, donde al caminar recuerda que siempre han ocurrido cosas donde todas ellas salen en la defensa de una de ellas. Incluso cuando Juvia consiguió una cita con Gray hicieron lo posible para conseguir un buen vestido para la chica y también advirtieron a Fullbuster sobre no dañar a la chica o decirle una cosa hiriente. Estaba claro que ese no era un problema, no; contaba con su apoyo sin duda alguna y era demasiado bueno, alentador, incluso para pedir una cita.

Fue en la hora del almuerzo cuando todas se reunieron, esperaron a que estuvieran totalmente solas porque incluso Natsu llegaba de la nada y no querían que escuchara parte de su conversación intima de chicas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué ha sucedido, Erza? —Cana pregunta un tanto interesada

—Sí, no has estado durante cuatro días y eso ha sido alarmante —habla Lissana cruzándose de brazos en espera de la respuesta de ella

—Vamos chicas, no le abrumen con tantas preguntas —dijo Mira negando con la cabeza

—Bueno, yo tengo hanahaki —confianza Erza sin esperar más por decirles

Es cuando el silencio gobierna el lugar, Levy deja de leer para observar primero a Lucy, después opta por ver a Erza y parpadea un par de veces antes de soltar un pequeño grito de asombro; las demás siguen procesando la información. Esa temida chica por todo su salón de clases, aquella que tiene notas perfectas y ha demostrado ser buena en artes marciales, está enamorada e incluso perdida en un bucle del cual no sabe como salir.

Varias saben de la persona de la cual ella se ha enamorado, conocen de su posible lógica del porque termina de esa forma, pero desconocen por completo de lo que habla y observan a una de las únicas con tanto conocimiento guardado dentro de su memoria.

—Es una enfermedad, la tan problemática por el amor no correspondido —contesta Levy soltando un suspiro—. Nunca creí que fuera tan real, he leído sobre estudios que parecen un poco "locos"

—Esa vez, Erza sacó una gardenia roja —confianza Lucy viendo a la contraria—. Creí que se estaba asfixiando fue demasiado

—Esto si es alarmante… —murmura Cana pensativa

—Juvia ha de confiar que Erza-san está informada, Juvia igual ayudara en todo lo que necesite —aclara Juvia hablando en tercera persona

—Después de la gardenia, ¿Cuál otra has sacado? —Levy pregunta curiosa

—Han sido crisantemos rojos…

Rojo; las flores que ha sacado hasta ahora son rojas.

No es de extrañarse, nunca le ha gustado ese color ni en su cabello porque le recuerda momentos detestables de su vida y han de significar demasiado para ir tosiendo flores como esas. Era curioso escuchar incluso de Levy, el significado de está flor; te quiero.

En simples palabras.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 _Han sido eones; ¡Eones! Desde que dije que subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, él de decir que me perdí. No sabía como continuar y dejar de estar en este lugar a la deriva, pero hoy dije ¿por qué no? Asi que me dedico media hora en escribir este primer capitulo._

 _Ha sido el duelo más extraño que he tenido que rendir XD lol._

 _No lo sé._

 _Nos vemos ~_


End file.
